hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Madison
Madison Chapman is a character that appears in the series. She's a high school student that goes to National City High School when she sees Gwen Stacy and Doreen Green. Later on in the series, she becomes a vigilante, operating under the alias of "The Red Arrow". She is played by stunning redhead Madelaine Petsch. Biography Madison is first seen at school, hanging out with her friends when she sees a news report talking about Spider-Girl and Squirrel Girl stopping some muggers. Madison whispers to herself that they look cute, though her attention is mostly focused on Squirrel Girl... When the female heroes are captured and tickle tortured by The Order of The Great Enigma, Madison leads a rescue mission to save them from being tickled to death with Hulk, Tommy, and Felicia Hardy backing her up. Felicia seduces a guard, knocks him out, and cuts off the security camera feed. Hulk then smashes through the wall. Thankfully, they arrived just in time, saved the captured superheroines, and sent the members of the Order to prison. After going home, Madison cuddles with Doreen, happy that Doreen isn't dead. Appearance Madison is a very beautiful teenage girl with a slim body, and stands at 5'6. One of her most notable features is her long, wavy red hair that often drapes past her shoulders. She also has light brown eyes, full lips, and rather pale skin. Undeniably, red lipstick is a signature part of her makeup look, which makes her look like a sexy femme fatale. She also dresses in very fashionable and sometimes slutty clothing; she typically wears modern, colorful dresses and clothes which show off her slender yet shapely figure. In particular, she also tends to favor red clothes. Whenever she's Red Arrow, her vigilante alter ego, she wears a hooded cloak that's a bright crimson color with leather gloves, and red boots, saying she's like "Robin Hood, only in red and way hotter". Personality Raised in a rich household, Madison is basically the stereotypical mean girl/queen bee down to a "T". She often walks around the school as if it belongs to her, and she won't hesitate to contest anyone who believes differently. Madison is quite shallow, vain, and conceited, not to mention confident in using her beauty to attain dominance over anyone. Not to mention she is unquestionably self-absorbed. She tries to be kind, though when she is kind, she uses her kindness to use people to her advantage. Skills *'Archery': Through extensive training, Madison has become quite adept at using a bow and arrow. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Madison is surprisingly good at defending herself in unarmed combat. Equipment *'Bow': Madison's main weapon of choice when she operates as The Red Arrow. *'Knives': As a secondary weapon, Madison carries several knives that she can swing and throw with impressive skill and accuracy. Relationships *Gwen Stacy: Friend *Doreen Green: Girlfriend *Hulk: Friend, ally, and bodyguard *Kris: Ex-girlfriend Quotes *''"Oh, you think I'm sexy? Well, I think you're very cute...~"'' –Madison seductively flirting with Doreen. *''"Honestly, Doreen, I think you're hotter than Power Girl. She's all boobs and no class. But you, you're different. You're sweet and funny and you're not like the other guys and girls who just wanted me for a good time."'' –Madison, talking to Doreen. *''"You are one of the cuddliest girls I've ever met!"'' –Madison, complimenting Doreen as they cuddle. *''"Doreen... one day, you're gonna be my wife."'' –Madison to Doreen. *''"Coochie, coochie, coo!"'' –Madison as she tickles Doreen *''"I'm gonna get you...!"'' –Madison just as she's about to tickle Doreen. *''"Alright, you tickle freaks. Let my squirrel friend and the girls go...or you each get an arrow in the chest!"'' –Madison after busting into the Order's base with Hulk and Felicia as back up. *''"The only one who's allowed to tickle Squirrel Girl...is me!"'' –Madison before shooting Darla in the leg with an arrow after Darla threatened to tickle her to death. Trivia *She is bisexual, and has hooked up with several girls before meeting Doreen *Madison likes to tease Doreen by calling her a "cute nerd". *Madison loves to eat salads and other healthy foods, though she occasionally eats popcorn layered with butter *Like Gwen and Doreen, Madison is ticklish, though she likes to tickle Doreen rather aggressively Gallery Madison worried.jpeg|Madison wondering where Doreen was, unaware that she was being tickled to death by Darla! Red Arrow.jpg|"Stay away from my sweetie squirrel!" 54ffd848a8bc533054abede27605e4d9.jpg|Madison as a vigilante breaking into the Order's base with the other heroes Madison post-sex.png|Madison after having sex with a one night stand Madison with a look of anger.png|Madison is mad Madison_at_night.jpeg|Madison aiming her bow Madison_at_diner.jpeg|Madison wearing a sexy red bra underneath her leather jacket Madison_in_blue_belly_sweater.jpeg|Madison smiling cutely in a sweater that shows her stomach Madison_in_blue_belly_sweater_2.png| Category:Females Category:Humans Category:LGBT Characters Category:Vigilantes